Sarah Ridlle
by Claritymoon
Summary: Sarah Ridlle, junto com seu irmão, Andrew e seu amigo, Jason, vão para Hogwarts onde encontra os Potter, os Malfoy e os Weasley. Sarah acaba descobrindo seu laço de parentesco com Voldemort e Slytherin. O que essa ligação poderá acarretar para Sarah?


Malfoy... Incrível como um sobrenome pode descrever uma pessoa e tudo o que ela representa. E é exatamente isso que eu sou um Malfoy. Só mais um Malfoy, assim como meu pai, meu avô, meu bisavô, meu tataravô e assim por diante. E eu assim como todos meus antepassados já nasci com toda a vida planejada. Primeiro nasceria sangue-puro cresceria sendo treinado para ser hipócrita e metido então eu com 11 anos entraria em Hogwarts e iria para a Sonserina deixando toda a minha família orgulhosa. Concluiria meus estudos assumiria os negócios da família e me casaria com alguma bruxa sangue-puro e teria herdeiros que fariam exatamente o que eu fiz... E esse ritual se repetiria até o fim dos tempos.

Eu sei que não parece justo. Mas eu já me conformei... Já parei de tentar ser diferente, pois eu sou um sonserino e não um grifinório corajoso que faz o próprio destino... Eu ao contrário de certa ruiva nunca terei coragem de defender meus amigos. Até por que eu não tenho amigos. A única coisa que tenho é inimigos. Por que é isso que todos os sonserinos e Malfoys são... Sozinhos.

- Scorp? - ouvi a doce e fina voz de minha irmã chamar-me. Tirei os olhos da paisagem rural que passava pela janela do expresso de Hogwarts para olhar paciente Rebecca Malfoy com sua carinha de anjo com o cabelo dourado  
liso preso em duas tranças os olhos tão acinzentados quanto os meus, e de toda a minha árvore genealógica Malfoy, me olhando sorridentes. Não sei como minha irmã consegue ser assim tão feliz... Afinal, todo o mundo bruxo nos odeia e nos mantém o mais afastado o possível com medo de matarmos ou torturarmos eles só por causa de seus antecedentes. Eu nunca teria coragem de torturar, machucar ou muito menos matar alguém só por causa de seu sobrenome. Isso eu puxei do meu pai que apesar de ter sido um comensal da morte, um servidor do lorde nas trevas, nunca teve coragem de usar nenhuma maldição imperdoável. Tudo é questão de saber representar, e assim fingindo ser um assassino sangue-frio meu pai conseguiu sobreviver em um mundo no qual ou ele era comensal da morte ou ele era comensal da morte. Ele não tinha nenhuma alternativa... Sempre admirei meu pai por causa disso.  
Apesar daquela mascará de cinismo ele é um homem bom... Ele só é um grande ator que se finge de rígido e frio, mas no final é só um pai como outro qualquer. Ele assim como todos os outros pais ensina o filho a jogar quadribol, trata a filha como se fosse sua "princesinha" e quanto a mulher... Bom, eu não sei se meu pai é mais meloso que o normal com a minha mãe... Mas enfim, ele é um cara normal que só é descriminado por coisas que ele fingia que fazia. E eu não sei como minha irmã não se sente afetada com esse preconceito. Becca parece viver num mundo onde todos a amam e não no mundo real onde todos a odeiam por causa de seu sobrenome.

- Que foi Becca? - Perguntei paciente.

- Você acha que eu vou conseguir entrar no time de quadribol da Sonserina esse ano? - ela perguntou. Minha irmã é doida para jogar quadribol desde que entrou em Hogwarts, mas sempre foi considerada muito sensível, para um esporte violento como o quadribol. Mas esse ano ela sendo sensível ou não ela entrará para o time, por que a Sonserina é a casa com menos estudantes de toda a Hogwarts. Pois praticamente todos os sonserinos são filhos de ex-comensais e depois da guerra quase todos os que eram comensais, e que não foram para Azkaban, foram para o exterior tentar recomeçar em um lugar onde seu nome não fosse tão odiado. Até meu pai foi para o exterior, para os Estados Unidos pra ser mais especifico e lá ele conheceu minha mãe e resolveu voltar para a Inglaterra quando Becca nasceu e aqui estamos nós até hoje, estudando numa Sonserina com mais ou menos a mesma quantidade de Weasleys que investem Hogwarts.

- Acho que sim, Becca... - respondi sincero. - Mas você tem certeza que quer jogar quadribol? - perguntei temendo o estado que minha irmã ficaria se fosse atingida por um balaço. Ela bufou girando os orbes azuis.

- Scorp, você está começando a ficar igualzinho ao papai... Me tratando como se eu fosse uma boneca de porcelana! - ela reclamou cruzando os braços.

- E você está começando a ficar igualzinha a mamãe quando está de TPM. - eu retruquei no mesmo tom de voz. Ficamos nos encarando sérios até não conseguirmos mais prender o riso. A risada de Becca era extremamente contagiante pareciam sininhos batendo. Depois de nos acalmarmos um pouco ela se levantou e disse:

- Falando nisso, eu vou ao banheiro para ver se está tudo ok... – ela me disse sorrindo e depois piscando um olho para mim.

Minha irmã já estava se sentindo "A" garota só por que tinha "virado mocinha" que é o um modo discreto de dizer que ela começou a jorrar sangue cinco dias por mês. Ela só tinha "tornado mocinha" a uns dois dias, mas já se considerava mestre nesse assunto. Me lembro que estava dormindo tranquilamente no meu quarto quando ouvi um grito estridente, ás 4 horas da manhã, vindo do quarto da minha irmã e lá fui eu só com uma calça de moletom por que estava fazendo um calor do cão, com a varinha na mão pronto para matar a criatura que pelos gritos de pânico estava trucidando minha irmã. E como o quarto dela é bem enfrente ao meu, ao contrário do dos meus pais que é uns quatro quartos e um banheiro depois, cheguei lá bem rápido e me deparei com minha irmã atacando com chutes uma sombra, que na hora não percebi que era o puff, com a camisola branca suja de sangue da cintura para baixo. E como eu estava desesperado na hora nem acendi a luz e comecei a atirar feitiços no pobre puff enquanto minha irmã gritava igual uma doida e se afastava do suposto agressor. Meu pai chegou ao quarto com a varinha na mão e acendeu a luz me fazendo perceber que era só um puff totalmente rasgado e depois ficamos nós cinco, eu, Becca, mamãe, papai e Vó Narcisa, que mora com a gente desde antes do Vô Lucius morrer, rindo até o sol raiar.

Minha irmã abriu a porta da cabine para sair e conteve um grito de surpresa quando um garoto moreno com uma franja para o lado e um cabelo quase tão bagunçado quanto o do Potter apareceu ali na sua frente. Minha irmã assim como o garoto deu um passo para trás corados me permitindo ver melhor o garoto, que tinha olhos que eram algo entre o verde-água e o azul claro, trajava uma camisa pólo azul e um jeans.

- Ãhmmm... - o garoto falou encabulado. - Eu... Ãhmm... Queria... Ehhh... - ele começou movendo as mãos de um jeito que demonstrava seu nervosismo.

O garoto provavelmente entrou na cabine errada e estava com medo do que nós os "malvados" Malfoys poderíamos fazer com ele, mas na cabeça da minha irmã ele devia ser algum tipo de príncipe encantado tímido que ficou com vergonha do quase esbarrão dos dois. É mais ou menos assim que as coisas são na cabeça dela... Todo mundo só não se aproxima de nós por que são tímidos ou então por que eu assusto as pessoas com minha "cara de malvado" como ela costuma chamar minha cara de metido e de "eu-sou-o-rei-do-mundo" que eu aprendi a usar com meu pai que sempre faz essa cara quando está no trabalho ou quando interage com qualquer pessoa que não seja da família. Minha mãe afirma que papai não é um exemplo a ser seguido, mas se eu não seguir o exemplo dele, que é o único homem com o qual eu convivo, eu vou seguir o exemplo de quem?!

Do nada o garoto foi empurrado para o lado de um jeito nada carinhoso de modo que na porta da cabine aparecesse outro menino, esse aparentando ter a minha idade com o cabelo preto espetado que parecia que ia furar qualquer coisa que encostasse nele trajando uma camisa cinza de manga longa por baixo de uma branca com uns desenhos abstratos estranhos. Esse outro garoto ao contrario do primeiro trazia um sorriso nos lábios que mostrava toda sua arcada dentária, que tenho que admitir, era perfeitamente branca e alinhada.

- O que esse bundão quis dizer - o garoto sorridente começou a explicar com um sotaque americano, mas ele foi interrompido por uma exclamação do "garoto-tímido" que ele ignorou, vi uma garota bonita com traços delicados parecidos com os da minha irmã e um cabelo castanho um pouco ondulado solto se espremendo ao lado do sorridente para nos olhar. - É que ele sente muito por ter causado tanto pânico á uma donzela de tamanha beleza. - o garoto falou cordialmente para minha irmã de um jeito sedutor que me fez trincar os dentes. Como esse maluco se atreve a aparecer aqui do nada e começar a SEDUZIR minha irmã!

Antes que eu pudesse sacar minha varinha e matar aquele sem-vergonha ele foi empurrado para o lado tão carinhosamente quanto o "tímido" havia sido empurrado antes. O "tímido" apareceu e olhou para minha irmã sério e pediu desculpas.

Mal o "tímido" acabou de falar e o trem fez uma curva brusca que vez minha irmã cair no acento ao meu lado e o "tímido" ir desenfreado para frente provocando um barulho de coisas batendo que deviam ser os três desconhecidos caindo no chão do corredor seguido por um grito feminino e um grito masculino de desespero, para ser mais exato um palavrão. Depois do fim da curva minha irmã foi em uma velocidade inumana para a porta da cabine ver o que tinha acontecido com os "doidos desconhecidos" e como eu não sou de ferro também me levantei e vi por cima do ombro de Becca uma ruiva que devia ser alguma Weasley sendo soterrada pelo tímido e pelo sorridente. Pra onde será que foi aquela morena de olhos claros?

- Sai de cima de mim, Jason! - a ruiva gritou com os cabelos vermelhos que pareciam que estavam pegando fogo.

- Eu sairia de cima de você se o Andy saísse de cima de mim! – o sorridente que pelo visto se chamava Jason disse.

- Eu sairia de cima de vocês se vocês saíssem de cima dos meus braços. E para de me chamar de Andy! - o tímido falou e eu não consegui ver qual era e onde estavam os braços dele.

- Isso é o seu braço? - a ruiva perguntou.

- Não, é o meu pau, Sarah... - o tal Andy disse irônico desfazendo sua suposta timidez. Pelo visto esses caras eram realmente mal-educados. - É claro que é meu braço! - ele terminou de exclamar e de algum modo conseguiu livrar uma mão e logo estavam os três de pé desamarrotando as roupas.

- Ótimo! - disse Sarah olhando o próprio cabelo vermelho em um tom irônico e mal-humorado. - Vocês fizeram meu cabelo ficar ruivo de novo. Agora eu vou chegar em Hogwarts parecendo o Ronald McDonald! - ela reclamou pondo o cabelo para trás da orelha. Agora que eu estava a vendo melhor percebi que ela ERA a morena de olhos claros... Deve ser metamorfa. Ela vestia uma roupa engraçada... Uma espécie de tênis de cano alto que dobrava mostrando a parte interna que era branca assim como o cadarço resultando em uma mistura que combinava com a saia de prega preta que era quase que um palmo acima do joelho, bem mais curta que a saia de Hogwarts, e o tipo de saia que meu pai proíbe Rebecca de usar, e uma camisa colada ao corpo branca com um animal parecido com um coelho ou algo assim preto. Tirando o tênis e o animal indefinido desenhado na blusa até que era uma roupa fashion. Aposto que minha irmã já está sonhando em trocar de guarda-roupas com essa metamorfa.

- Prazer, Jason Turner. - o garoto com cabelo espetado falou me dando um susto. De tão concentrado que eu estava na roupa da tal Sarah nem o vi se aproximar. Eu olhei-o e reparei que os olhos dele eram azuis gelos. Vi que ele me estendia a mão.

Pelo sotaque eles eram americanos. Então provavelmente ainda não sabem da fama dos Malfoys, pois se soubessem teriam saído correndo assim que viram que éramos nós os ocupantes da cabine. E sendo assim não tem por que eu ser "frio como um Malfoy" com eles, afinal eles não fizeram nada contra mim, a não ser que deram em cima da minha irmã, mas é melhor não pensar nisso para não matar esse americano, e não são Weasleys.

Eu apertei a mão dele forte mais sem demonstrar que estava fazendo força, por causa do negócio de paquerar minha irmã. – Scorpius Malfoy. - me apresentei tentando não ser hipócrito, mas pra mim aquilo era quase impossível. - E essa é minha irmã Rebecca. – apresentei minha irmã soltando a mão dele percebendo, orgulhoso, que ele chacoalhou-a como se estivesse machucada. Ele sorriu para minha irmã que retribuiu o sorriso. Mas não sei por que o sorriso dele não me parecia aquele sorriso malicioso que eu pensei que ele lançaria, parecia só... Simpático. Depois disso ele reconquistou o ponto perdido comigo por dar em cima de Becca.

- Esses são meus amigos, Sarah e Andrew Ridlle. - ele falou simpático indicando os dois outros que já estavam ao seu lado. Apertei a mão deles e minha irmã deu um thauzinho um tanto empolgado de mais. Andrew ficou todo vermelho com o thauzinho e o sorriso simpático que minha irmã o lançou e eu trinquei os dentes de novo mais ninguém pareceu perceber.

- Entra ai. - minha irmã os convidou para entrar na cabine meio que me empurrando para abrir passagem para eles que agradeceram o convite e pela primeira vez na vida alguém que não tenha o sobrenome Malfoy ficou na mesma cabine do expresso que eu. Eles três se sentaram na poltrona na direção oposta a qual o trem se move para e nós na direção oposta a deles.

Ficamos em silêncio por um tempo, eu tentando sorrir simpático mais parecia que ser simpático era algo que meu corpo desconhecia então com algum esforço eu consegui sorrir sem mostrar os dentes por que ai já é pedir de mais...

- Bem... - disse só para quebrar o gelo. - Becca você não ia ao banheiro? - perguntei para minha irmã que olhava para os americanos com um sorriso tão verdadeiramente alegre que a deixava com covinhas discretas na bochecha.

- É mesmo! - ela se lembrou e logo se levantou de novo indo em direção à porta da cabine, mas dessa vez conseguiu abri-la sem nenhuma surpresa. A tal Sarah também foi com ela para tentar escurecer o cabelo.

- Por que ela precisa escurecer o cabelo? - perguntei para Jason e Andrew quando as garotas se foram.

- É que ela é uma espécie de Metamorfa meio estranha... – Andrew respondeu, mas eu continuei com cara de desentendido. Por que realmente a resposta foi esclarecedora, pra não dizer o contrário. Jason bufou com a explicação idiota.

- Ela demora certo tempo e faz um esforço a mais para mudar a forma física que um metamorfo normal. - Jason me explicou melhor e eu fiz uma cara de quem finalmente entendeu.

- Mais ela ficou ruiva rápida, não foi? - perguntei-o confuso.

- É que metamorfos não costumam ter a cor do cabelo muito normal... Tem gente que tem cabelo rosa, azul, verde e de um monte de outras cores. - Andrew resolveu tentar dar uma adentro. - O cabelo "natural" - ele fez aspas no ar. - dela é vermelhão daquele jeito, mas ela não gosta então fica o maior tempão se concentrando pra deixar ele mais amarronzado... E quando ela perde a concentração por causa de alguma coisa, volta a ficar ruiva... - Ridlle explicou. Como alguém pode achar que cabelo ruivo é uma coisa feia?! Eu sempre achei tão cabelos avermelhados chamativos e brilhantes... Iguais aos da Weasley... O cabelo dela sempre parece estar mais vermelho do que antes.

- Ela acha feio cabelos ruivos? - perguntei um sem dar muita importância ao fato.

- É... - Jason afirmou. - Ela acha que cabelo vermelho só serve pra palhaço... - ele continuou.

- Eu acho bonito cabelo vermelho... - Andrew comentou. Sorte minha que Becca não seja ruiva.

- Eu também acho... - concordei.

- Eu prefiro loiras... - Jason falou casualmente e eu olhei-o com os olhos arregalados. Voltei a ficar com um pé atrás com relação a ele. Depois de um bom tempo Jason ficou olhando-me confuso por causa da minha expressão, logo em seguida pareceu entender.

- Calma cara... Eu não estou afim da sua irmã não. - ele falou - Apesar de ela ser bem bonitinha... - meus olhos se arregalaram novamente. Esse cara só pode estar a fim de um soco na cara! - Eu não fico com garotas mais novas. - ele explicou, fiquei pensando o que ele queria dizer com "ficar", espero que seja só beijar na boca... E o silêncio voltou.

- Então, Vocês são americanos? - perguntei. Eles confirmaram e logo estávamos conversando sobre Nova York e sobre quadribol em geral.


End file.
